dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Cranky
Cranky was a fearsome Stromling Ape and the closest ally to Stromling Agent Zachary Virchaus. Biography Early Life Cranky's early life is relatively unknown. It is not known what his name, if he had one, was before 2010. Cranky and his monkey partner Kiddy were a part of a circus act until Cranky went into a violent rage and kidnapped Primrose. Marco and Louie Martinet rescued Primrose from Cranky, and then dumped the domesticated primates off on Adventurers' Island as punishment in late 2009. In a fit of rage, Cranky and Kiddy attacked three Brickster-Bots that were watching the incident. The primates chased the Brickster-Bots on mine carts until the monkeys were distracted by a banana tree. Despite this, the primates continued to hunt the Brickster-Bots for several months. Dino Attack In early 2010, Cranky and Kiddy chased the Brickster-Bots into a darker, more dangerous part of the jungle. The primates found the Brickster-Bots observing a pool of strange, purple liquid. Cranky pushed the Brickster-Bots into the water, but found they were not destroyed by the water. Cranky and Kiddy examined the water in interest and ended up become turned into Stromlings. The Brickster-Bots, also Stromlings, emerged from the water and the two groups set aside their differences to become allies under the Maelstrom. After the Dino Attack began, Cranky, Kiddy, and the Brickster-Bots recieved word from their "master" that two groups of people intended to destroy them. Heading into the desert, Cranky observed one of the groups, which the Brickster-Bots called the Dino Invasion Neutralization Organization, fighting skeletons and mutated dinosaurs. Suddenly, the Stromlings were attacked by the other group of people, XERRD. Cranky and Stromlings fled into the jungle on a mine cart while the XERRD operatives, driving a Dino Track Transport, followed close behind. The Stromlings led XERRD to Sam Sinister's old dinosaur camp. The Brickster-Bots escaped with their rocket feet. Cranky managed to kill one XERRD operative in Space Marauder armor before being captured by the other Space Marauder and Rudo Villano. Cranky and Kiddy were locked in the Dino Track Transport's cage, desperatly trying to free themselves. Suddenly, a Dino Attack Agent appeared in the camp and killed a XERRD guard. He inquired the other Space Marauder about the Stromling primates before the agent turned in Stromling himself and killed the Space Marauder. The Stromling Agent freed Cranky and Kiddy, which Cranky responded by hugging the Stromling in gratefulness. Rudo Villano suddenly appeared and attempted to stop the Stromlings, only to be knocked out by the Brickster-Bots. Cranky, Kiddy, and the Brickster-Bots agreed to work with the Stromling Agent, named Zachary Virchaus, in his attempt to defeat the Dino Attack Team at their camp. Zach then convinced Villano to help the Stromlings, and together they headed to the Dino Attack camp on the Dino Track Transport. After arriving at the camp, Cranky and Kiddy were suddenly hit by a Fire Hammer. Cranky was knocked backward and Kiddy was thrown into a tree. Cranky and Kiddy quickly reunited and were forced to dodge Xenon Launcher fire. Cranky then wrapped himself into a ball and rolled up to the Fire Hammer with Kiddy's help, avoiding the attacks until they could jump on to the Fire Hammer's hood. The Stromling Ape jumped to the Xenon Launcher and smashed it with his bare hands. The primates then returned to the front of the Fire Hammer and Cranky punched through the Fire Hammer's windshield. Cranky then pulled out the Fire Hammer's driver out of the cab. The driver suddenly shot Cranky's fingers with a pistol, forcing Cranky to drop the Dino Attack Agent. Cranky turned to the driver when the latter shot the Fire Hammer with his pistol. Suddenly, the jeep started on fire. Cranky jumped off the vehicle but was caught in its explosion, severely wounding the Stromling Ape. After the driver left the site of the explosion, Kiddy dragged Cranky to the jungle bordering the camp to heal while the former continued to fight. Several minutes later, Cranky was healed by the Maelstrom. However, instead of returning to the battle, Cranky was told telepathically by Zach to return to the Maelstrom pool to regroup. Cranky obeyed, but not before seeing Kiddy be killed by two Dino Attack Agents. Saddened by Kiddy's death but unwilling to disobey Zach's orders, Cranky started heading toward the Maelstrom pool. At the pool, Cranky and Zach decided to become extremely close allies. Cranky would follow Zach everywhere due to their alliance. Cranky was assigned by Ahua to fight outside when the Dino Attack Team arrived at the Temple of Hotep III. At some point, Cranky gained command over hundreds of Stromling Monkeys to help fight in the battle. Cranky acted at Zach's ride as he and Colonel formally welcomed the Dino Attack Team to the "Maelstrom Temple." As the Dino Attack Team were about to enter the temple, Cranky was ordered by Colonel to clear away some Fire Hammers to allow the Stromling Army to enter the clearing and to attack. Final Battle and Death Cranky then returned to Zach and was ordered to release the Stromling Monkeys into the battle. Cranky, with Zach riding his back, entered the battle and began to attack Dino Attack Agents. Cranky and Zach attacked Dr. Cyborg with Cranky furiously attempting to crush the Dino Attack Agent with his fists. During the course of this fight, Cyborg cut off one of Cranky's fists. However, the fist was sewed back on by the Maelstrom and Cranky continued his assault. He was then attacked by a Fire Hammer, which he retaliated by pushing the Fire Hammer until it dangled over the edge of the nearby cliff. Zach then had Cranky turn to go hijack an Iron Predator. However, Cranky and Zach were suddenly forced back before they could get on the Iron Predator. Zach talked to the minifigs controlling the Iron Predator for a few minutes before disabling the device that had forced Cranky back. Cranky jumped back on the Iron Predator and grabbed the minifig that had pushed him back and prepared to kill him. Before he could complete the deed, almost every Dino Attack vehicle around the Iron Predator opened fire. The Iron Predator exploded, the minifig was killed, and Cranky was severely injuried. Cranky dragged himself out of the wreck, but he continued to be fired on. Even with Maelstrom-reinforced skin and Maelstrom healing abilities, Cranky's condition was getting worse and worse. The barrage of fire eventually stopped. Cranky was about to stand when Rudo Villano pinned the ape down with his rifle. Villano taunted Cranky and revealed that he had aligned with the Dino Attack and he was finally finishing his hunt for Stromling Ape. Villano then shot Cranky in the head, killing him. Abilities and Traits Cranky is a massive brute. He weighs nearly 600 lbs and can crush almost anything in his way. Despite his weight, Cranky is incredibly agile and jump long distances and heights with ease. Cranky was also a quick thinker and a good teammate, often coordinating his attacks with Kiddy. Cranky, as his name implies, is constantly angry doesn't care for any minifigs except for Zach. Cranky is merciless and efficient killer. He also extremely intelligent, being able to understand English and can easily communicate to Minifigs through grunts and physical expressions. Trivia *Cranky and Kiddy are based on Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from the Donkey Kong Country ''series. *Cranky's name originates from Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's grandfather. Kiddy's name originates from Kiddy Kong, one of the main protagonists from ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Cranky's past is based on the events of the game Donkey Kong. Category:Stromlings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brikman McStudz